For some time, direct drive discharge valve apparatuses have been known in which a valve body physically linked to an operating lever is pulled up from a valve seat on a discharge port in direct response to a pulling action by the pulling up of an operating lever by which a user starts a flush, thereby releasing the discharge port.
In order to implement different flush modes using two differing amounts of flush water, being a large-flush mode and a small-flush mode, such direct drive discharge valve apparatuses, as shown in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2013-100668), comprise: a large-flush float, disposed at a relatively low position within a flush water tank to start a valve closing action in the large-flush mode; a large-flush cam member, connected to a large-flush float and capable of locking with a large-flush projecting portion on a valve body main shaft; a small-flush float disposed at a position higher than the large-flush float, for starting the valve closing action in the small-flush mode; and a small-flush cam member, connected to the small-flush float disposed at a relatively high position, and itself disposed above the large-flush cam member and capable of locking with the small-flush projecting portion of the valve body main shaft. On the valve body main shaft of such a discharge valve apparatus, two projecting portions are disposed, being a large-flush projecting portion locking with a large-flush cam member, and a small-flush projecting portion, placed at a position higher than the large-flush projecting portion and locking with a small-flush cam member.
In this type of direct drive discharge valve apparatus, the upper small-flush cam member and the small-flush projecting portion are locked in response to a small degree of pulling up of the valve body main shaft when in the small-flush mode; thereafter these locks are released and a valve closing action started when the small-flush float drops. Also, the lower large-flush cam member and the large-flush projecting portion are locked in response to a large degree of pulling up of the valve body main shaft when in the large-flush mode; thereafter these locks are released and a valve closing action started when the large-flush float drops.